The Elemental
by Nicole779
Summary: Aurora Malfoy is Draco's twin sister. She has great powers She can control the elements. Begins in the Goblet of Fire
1. Chapter 1

Aurora was in the library, as usual, when she saw a familiar face. Hermione Granger. Her brother, Draco, hated the Mudblood. Yet Aurora couldn't help but to admire her. She was the brightest witch of their year.

"Hello," Aurora spoke up. She had always been shy and usually kept to herself. Hermione looked at the other girl with curiosity. She had never seen the girl before. Hermione noticed how familiar the girl looked though.

Aurora has dirty blond hair much like her mother's hair. The blond part was very white, and her hair fell in gentle curls to her butt. She had bright blue eyes, long, thick eyelashes and pink, soft lips. She had big breast and wide hips, but Hermione didn't notice that because she was sitting at a table. She had her book in standing in front or her so only her face and some of her hair was visible.

"Hi?" Hermione replied, but it came out more as a question. She had one thought on her mind. Who was this girl, and why did she look so familiar?

"Your Hermione Granger, right? The girl who's friends with Harry?" Aurora asked even though she already knew the answer. She was trying to get the conversation flowing. Hermione looked at the girl wit a wary and untrusting look before she nodded slowly. Aurora had no idea why she was talking to the mudblood much less a Gryffindor mudblood. ' _You like her_ ', her pesky conscious told her, but Aurora shook off her thoughts. She had a feeling it was right, but she wasn't facing that possibility now.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked her. Aurora bit her lip nervously. She knew her brother had bullied her, so she may not want to be friends with her bully's sister. Aurora swallowed tightly.

"I'm Aurora," she paused, "Aurora Malfoy."

Aurora watched Hermione's reaction. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Hermione's expression went from shock to a slight look of sadness to anger. Aurora winced. She was used to those looks. She got them every time she tried to make friends outside her house. The look of hatred because she was from the house of snakes. Aurora ducked her head and tried to focus on the words on the page of her book without tearing up.  
"I didn't know Draco had a sister," she spoke up surprising Aurora and making her jump up. Hermione giggled slightly, and Aurora skin flush out of embarrassment.

"I'm his younger twin by five minutes," Aurora spoke quietly. She looked up and saw Hermione was smiling slightly; she gestured to the seat across from her giving Aurora a questioning look. Aurora nodded and Hermonie sat down.

"Um, what were you reading?" Hermione asked awkwardly. Aurora glanced at her book.

"Its a book on talented wizards. You know the wizards that can do more than just magic," Aurora explained.

"Like what?" Hermione asked getting comfortable.

"There's this one wizard along time ago there was a witch who could control the elements."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

time skip

The two girls walked into the Great Hall. they walked side by side talking about school stuff. More like arguing, but it wasn't a serious fight or anything. It was Hermonie disagree-ing with Aurora.

"I don't see why you like school!'' Hermione exclaimed.

"It's boring! I never learn anything!"

"Well, maybe, you'll learn something if you pay attention!"

"I don't have to pay attention. I know everything," Aurora said with sass sticking her nose in the air like a Malfoy. Aurora glanced at her sorta crush. A moment's pause. Laughter burst from the lip's of both of the girls.

They both knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Diclaimer: I don't own the idea of Harry Potter, but I do own Aurora Malfoy and any other OCs. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora held her twin's hand. They were in the Great Hall, of course, eating brefast. Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about something. Aurora wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She just picked at her food sadly. They weren't paying attention to her anyways, which Aurora was greatful for.  
Aurora and Draco aren't even supposed o be on speaking terms anyways. According to their parents. See less than a year ago Aurora and her parent's relationship was unstable, and then aother thing happened. Now, Aurora is parentless. They had disowned her and kicked her out of the place.  
For the longest of times Aurora stayed at The Leaky Couldrin. Then one day When Aurora was helping them sweep up. Someone came in and requested to see her. Now, she lives with him, and she actually feels loved. She's expecting a letter from them soon.  
Hermoine watched Aurora from her spot on the Gryffindor table. She was sittin beside Harry and in front of Ron. From her spot she could see Aurora perfectly. Hermoine noticed that she looked lost in her thoughts as she was staring in direct space.  
Hermoine smiled and thought of Aurora. She for sure did think the younger Malfoy as attractive, but she for sure dosen't think Aurora would even want to be with the big-haired-and-toothed girl even if she wasn't straight. Hell, she didn't even know if Aurora was straight. They had only met yesterday, and they hadn't talked to each other since they splitted ways yesterday.  
Hermoine softly when she saw Aurora jump as the owls came into the room. She watched as recognition lit up her face as a snowy white owl landed on her shoulder after he dropped a letter on the table in front of her. Confusinon sat on her face when a tawny, brown owl after swooped to her shoulder after repeating the white bird's actions.  
Aurora let go of Draco's hand and picked up the two letters that the birds sat in front of her. The first one was from Remus, and the other one was from Sirius. She read both of them. They both said just about the same thing. They asked how she was doing, about school, abot the new teacher, and the Triwizard Tournament except Sirius's asked about Harry, his godson. Sirius also told her to give the bird to Ron with the warning that he bites, but she already knew that because when she feed the bid it bit one of her fingers. Stupid bird.  
Aurora grinned at the bottom of the Remus's letter. He had gotten her somthing. Aurora may not be a Malfoy anymore, but she still loved to get stuff like any average Malfoy. Aurora took out her wand after making sure no one was paying attention to her. She took of the concelment charm off the letter. She took out the small but pretty peice of jewelry at the bottom of the envolope. She saw it was a bracelet and slipped it onto her wrists.  
She looke at the small gift for a moment before getting up. She put her letters away in her black messenger bag. Winter, her bird, hooted irratibly and flew away. ' _Well,'_ she thought, ' _be that way.'_ She walked to the Gryffindor table ignoring the stares she got. She cleared her throat and bit her lip as she sat beside Ron.  
"Hello?" Harry said as a question. Aurora ignored him and turned to Ron. The bird that was perched on her shoulder flew and landedon top of Ron's head.  
"This bird," she pointed, "is yours."  
"Wait who is it from?" Hermoine asked. Aurora glanced at her with a slight smile.  
"Padfoot," she answered. Aurora saw that they know who she was talking about whe they gaped at her with shocked expressions. Aurora blushed and looked at Hermonie again. She needed an excuse.  
" 'Moine, I'm going to need your notes for that class. Same place as yesterday at the same time," Aurora told to a shell-shocked girl. Hermoine nodded slightly. Aurora smiled satisfied and walked away from the Golden Trio.

I'm going to update the chapter soon so ya'll can see the gift that she had gotten, and I'll update the story again next week or before then. No promises. Diclaimer: I don't own the idea of Harry Potter, but I do own Aurora Malfoy and any other OCs I may create. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know Padfoot?" Hermoine asked Aurora as soon as ashe sat down in front of her in the library. Aurora peered over her book that she held in front of her face. Aurora lifted an eyebrow.  
"What no 'hello' or 'how are you's?" Aurora asked with a serious look on her face. She was definitly trying to dodge the question Hermoine figured. She wondered why for half a second before moving on.  
"Hello. How are you?" Hermoine asked with annoyance in her voice. Aurora smiled at her.  
"Very good," she said while getting up. Aurora shoved her book in her bag. Hermoine followed her rolling her brown eyes. When she caught up with the Slytherin, she sighed.  
"How do you know Padfoot?" she persisted. Aurora sighed and looked at Hermoine.  
"He's family,"she shrugged. Hermoine's brows narrowed in confusion, and Aurora couldn't help but think she looked cute. Aurora sighed and looked away.  
She walked out side the Hogwart's castle with Hermoine walking beside her. She Hermoine huffing out of annoyance. Aurora sat down beside a tree and Hermoine sat down in front of her. Aurora sighed and quickly collected her wondered why Hermoine was looking at her like that with that stupid look of understanding on her face.  
"Lucius and Narcissa are my biological parents," Aurora started," but Remus Lupin is my dad."  
Hermoine stared at Aurora in confusion. Then, her eyes widened in realization.  
"My parents disowned me. I lived at the Leaky Couldrin for the longest of times before Remus found me. He cared for me like a real father would, and by the end of the summer he adopted me."  
"Why did they disown you?" Hermoine asked. Her eyes were watering, and Aurora saw pity clear as daylight in her eyes. Aurora got up suddenly. Her walls were slamming shut. She couldn't believe she told that to a girl she had only met yesterday. She hasn't even told her other friends that. Aurora thought feircely as she walked away from Hermoine Granger, the mudbood she never meant to become friends with.

-Time skip-

"Hello, Malfoy," Cedric Diggory geeted as he walked up beside his friend. Aurora looked up at him with a smile. Cedric could tell something was off. He just didn't ask. He knew Aurora well. If you push to far, she'll push back. The one time he saw her push back it wasn't pretty. The guy was in a hospital for a week.  
"Hey, Ced."she sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She shook her head and cleared that thought. She looked up at Cedric. He was definitly taller than her. The seventh year towered over her.  
"Are you goin to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" she asked. He nodded slightly. He pulled out a slip of paper from his robe pocket as they walked in the Great Hall tht was filled with people watching seventh years put their name into the Goblet of Fire. Severly people cheered as Cedric enter the room. People shout 'come on, Cedric!' Aurora stood at the door with a slight smile on her face. Cedric walked right through the age line and put his name in the goblet. People cheered and clapped. Aurora smirked when she saw Ron wave at Cedric, but he didn't notice.  
Cedric joined Aurora and they walked to a table, where they both overheard Harry and Ron'd conversation.  
"Enternal fame and glory," Ron started walking and talking to Harry,"three years from now we're old enough to enter."  
"Yeah, Better you than me," Harry responded.  
Then, loud cheering interrupted everthing. Aurora heard two people running through the hall. Suddenly, a pair of indentical twins ran into the room.  
"We did it"one yelled, while the other continued "Cooked it up this morning!"  
Aurora instantly recognized the pair of twins. Fred and George Weasly. Aurora remembers them pranking her brother several times. She also remembred several other pranks they pulled off before. She smiles to herself remembering the pranks. 'They're up to something' she thought. She sighed.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. Aurora's thoughts came to a screaming halt. She looked up and laughed at the sight. The twins were on the floor with longer grey hair and beards. They were fighting each other. They got and got out of the room. People were still laughing.  
Then, the atmosphere of the room changed. It became mysterious and tense as Victor Krum Walked into the room. Everybody watched as he walked to the goblet and dropped his name it. Aurora noticed that he was looking at Hermoine. She had a light blush on her cheeks, which would of been hard to see because of the blue glow in thew room. Aurora felt a feeling overcome her. She immediatly recognized it. Aurora had always felt it after she relized her parents favored Draco over her. Jelousy. Then, she wondered why she was jelous.

I'll update the story again next week or before then. No promises. Diclaimer: I don't own the idea of Harry Potter, but I do own Aurora Malfoy and any other OCs I may create. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Picture is Dylan Krum

Aurora was in a tree hanging upside down reading when Cedric found her. Her rolled his eyes at the fourth year's antics. Anybody who knew her knew she was silly, but it was buried only every know and then you see her doing something like this. Aurora heard them coming before she saw them she dropped her book onto the ground. She pulled herself up and turned around so she saw Cedric and a stranger.  
This stranger was a male. He had on a Dumstrung uniform on, which obviously meant he was from Dumstrung. Aurora looked at him. He was around '6,8", and he had muscles not like a body builder, but enough to see that he works out. He had black hair and bright blue eyes similar to hers.  
"Who's this?" Aurora asked nodding her head to the stranger. He smiled at her. He had infectious smile, and Aurora couldn't help but to smile back.  
"I'm Dylan Krum," he said reaching his hand up so the pair could shake hands.  
"Aurora. Are you related to Vitor Krum?" she asked. He smile and nooded.  
"Yep! I'm his younger brother." Aurora jumped down from her branch in the tree and landed on her feet gracefully. She heard Cedric mutter 'showoff', and she stuck her tongur out at him. Both of the boys lauged at her, and she pouted. Then, she saw a sparklike electricity between the two boys. She smiled. It was time Cedric found someone new espicailly since last time.

-Time-Skip-

The group of splitted up. Cedric went to his house table, and Dylan and Aurora sat at the Sltherin table because the Dumstrang boys were sharing the table with them. They sat away from everyone else at the end of the table.  
"So what do you think of Cedric?" Aurora started. She was curious. He bluse and sighed dremily. Aurora smiled.  
"I take it that you like him?" Aurora said bitting her lip. He nodded.  
"Yeah, he's so handsome and likable!" he said excitidly. Aurora laughed.  
"What about you? Do you like someone?" he asked in a teasing manner, but it succeded in making Aurora blush. She bit her lip and hesitated. She breathed in slowly and breathed out.  
"Do you see that girl over there?" Aurora pointed. Dylan looked in the rection and a suprised look crossed his face. Then, and emotion that made Aurora worry was a look of concern and worry that crossed his face. Dylan looked back at Aurora.  
"Hermoine?" he asked, and Aurora nodded slowly. "Be careful because if my brother wants something- he'll do anyhing to get it. Right now he wants Hermoine."

Aurora's eyes widened. She didn't like the sound of that at all. Not one bit.

I'll update the story again next week or before then. No promises. Diclaimer: I don't own the idea of Harry Potter, but I do own Aurora Malfoy, Dylan Krum, and any other OCs I may create. Thanks for reading.  
Tell me what you think of the twist. I wasn't planning to do it like that at all. Though the idea came up, and I decided to go with it. Tell me what you think or don't.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora sat in the Slytherin common room alone. She was watching the hypnotic dance of the fire. Her thoughts kept her up that night. Thoughts of Dylan's warning. He didn't get to speak anymore on it because Cedric came over to the table so the conversation was over with.  
She wondered what it meant. If he would hurt her or worse Hermoine to get what he wanted. She would as sure as hell beat the shit out of Victor if he tried to hurt her. Aurora didn't know if Hermoine could protect herself with spells, maybe, but what if she doesn't have her wand. ' _Stop thinking about it! Your overreacting!'_ she scolded herself.  
So deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps that were creeping into the room. So when she heard a voice speak her name, she jumped and turned around to face her brother.  
"What are you doing up?" Draco asked. Aurora sighed and gave him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm just thinking," Aurora had walked to the couch and sat beside her.  
"Don't start another fire," he joked. Aurora gasped and hit his arm hard. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder at the strength of her punch.  
"Bloody hell, Aurora!" he gasped. She snickered at her brother's pain.  
"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked after another moment. Aurora sighed and looked at him with a small smile. Draco and her were really close, but she didn't know what he would think of her predicament. Her liking a mudblood. Its even worse when that mudblood is from Gryffondor and best friends with Harry Potter.  
"Don't worry about it," she spoke, "I can handle it."  
Draco gave her a sister a look of doubt and sighed. He thought to himself that she always thinks she can handle it. Aurora has always been a loner and never seeked anyone's help but once. Most of the time she can handle it on her own, but at what cost?  
"Of course. How's Delilah?"  
Delilah was a girl that Draco liked. She's in their house. Draco had been her knight in shining armor. He saved her from two Griffondors who were beat her up. She was a shy girl. She has long, black hair and green eyes, a skinny body and a nice smile. She had Draco both confused and smitten in a matter of days. Draco smiled dazed slighly at the thought of her causing Aurora to smirk and laugh.  
"She 's good," he said in a dazed voice. Arora smiled and hugged her brother. He jumped slightly after being in his dream state, but hugged her back.  
"When do I get to meet her?" Aurora asked. Draco looked at his sister wide-eyed.  
"Um, I don't know," he told her her. Aurora sighed but smiled.


End file.
